finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy/Part 3
left|150pxWillkommen zurück, liebe Dissidia-Fans :) Diesmal dreht sich alles rund um das "erste Kapitel" der Story. Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich viel Spaß. Arme Cosmos... In dieser Szene sehen wir endlich mal Cosmos. Sie meint, sie wäre von Chaos besiegt worden und, dass die Realität ihre Form verliert. Sie redet zu ihren Kriegern und meint, dass sie die letzte Hoffnung der Welt seien. Es soll 10 Kristalle geben, mit welchen die Welt noch gerettet werden kann. Und diese zu besorgen ist jetzt wohl unsere thumb|324px|Die Krieger Cosmos'Aufgabe. Nach dem Gespräch löst sich Cosmos auf und das Schicksal der Welt liegt nun in unseren Händen... Wir landen wieder im Hauptmenü und erfahren sogleich, dass der SP-Katalog freigeschaltet wurde. Geht daraufhin ins Mognet, welches mit der Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png - Taste erreichbar ist. Dort erfahren wir, dass uns jeden Tag ein Brief mit angehängten SP geschickt wird. Aber nun tauchen wir wieder in den Story-Modus ein. Wir haben jetzt die Wahl. Sucht euch irgendeinen Charakter aus und spielt dessen Story. Doch ich mache es der Reihe nach und somit startets bei mir mit der Schicksals-Odyssee I und dem Krieger des Lichts... Jetzt hats klick gemacht :D Lauscht wieder den Worten des Sprechers und wir sehen eine feurige Landschaft. Chaos spricht mit Garland und ihr Plan ist es, Cosmos zu besiegen und die Welt in Wirrnis zu stürzen. Achsooooo, jetzt weiß ich, was das ist. So etwas, wie der Weltuntergang oder pures Chaos. Und ich hatte Recht! Wir spielen tatsächlich Schach :D Nun gut, dann spielen wir mal wieder. Geht zuerst dorthin, wo die Schatztruhe zu finden ist. Öffnet sie und wir erhalten einen Kraftring vom Rang B. Irgendwoher kenn ich den Satz doch... Nun ja, kämpft gegen den falschen Helden, welcher über euch steht. Die Kampfstrategie solltet ihr inzwischen kennen, so oft, wie wir ihn besiegt haben. Nach dem Kampf müssen wir gegen den falschen Wundertäter kämpfen. Also dann. Ran ans Wer Weicht seinen Angriffen aus und raubt ihm seinen Mut. Attackiert ihn dann mit allem, was ihr habt! Kaum ist der Kampf überstanden folgt ein nächster. Unser diesmaliger Gegner ist ein imitierter Gefolgsmann. Man sollte seinen Angriffen möglichst ausweichen. Mut braucht ihr ihm nicht zu rauben. Greift einfach an und versucht in den EX-Modus zu kommen, um ihm den letzten Schlag zu versetzen. Nach dem Kampf erscheint noch ein Gegner. Jetzt wird es riskant. Die, die ihre VP behalten wollen bzw. nicht in den Minusbereich wollen, brauchen ab hier gar nicht weiterzulesen. Doch wollt ihr wirklich gegen ihn kämpfen, dann müsst ihr ihn in 10 Sekunden plätten, um einen VP einzusacken. Ich persönlich nehme die Herausforderung an, jedoch mit keinem guten Gefühl... Alle, die jetzt nicht gegen den Typen kämpfen wollen, überspringen einfach den nächsten Absatz ;) Der geisterhafte Harlekin muss schnell bekämpft werden, wenn man wirklich den VP kassieren möchte. Ignoriert die EX-Kerne, die auftauchen und haut einfach drauf. Wenn ich aber ehrlich sein soll... Man kann diesen Kampf nicht in 10 Sekunden bestreiten. Dafür sind wir noch zu schwach. Aber dennoch ist dieser Kampf eine gute Trainingsmöglichkeit. Aber echt: Draufhaun und ausweichen reicht. Nochmal für die, die jetzt den Absatz wirklich übersprungen haben (Was ich aber eher bezweifle): Ich habe es nicht geschafft, ihn in 10 Sekunden zu besiegen. Es ist auch zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch unmöglich. Naja, egal, dann gehen wir zu dem noch unbekannten Gegner. Im Kopf des Kriegers schwirren die Worte Cosmos' und er verspricht, die Welt zu retten. Doch kurz darauf erscheint Garland. Und jetzt wirds ernst! Nach dem Kampf versucht Garland unserem Krieger die Hoffnung zu nehmen. Doch er lässt sich nicht unterkriegen. Daraufhin sind wir diesen Garland-Knilch auch los. Außerdem ist die Runde nun auch beendet :) Jetzt gibts ne Tracht Prügel >D „Die Überzeugungen, die jeden in die Schlacht führen. Kann ein Krieger die Beweggründe eines anderen verstehen?“ So, wir treffen nun auf Tidus und Cecil. Sie reden über Firion, welcher von einem Feind bestohlen wurde und sich allein auf den Weg gemacht hat. Der Krieger des Lichts macht sich auf die Suche und befehligt Cecil, dass er herausfinden soll, ob man seinem Bruder trauen kann. Nun ja, es startet eine neue Runde. Auf jeden Fall sind da seeeehr viele Gegner. Also mir is jetzt egal, ob ich in dem Minusbereich abrutsche oder nicht.. Ich will kämpfen! Natürlich liegts an euch, wie ihr darüber denkt. Zuerst prügel ich mich mit nem geisterhaften Harlekin. Wie er zu besiegen ist, steht weiter oben. Der einzige Unterschied besteht darin, dass die Werte etwas gestiegen sind, aber das sollte ja kein Problem sein… oder vielleicht doch? Nun ja, nach dem Kampf gehen wir einfach weiter und stellen uns dem nichtigen Sensenmann. Versucht unbedingt seinen Angriffen auszuweichen, denn die können weh tun! Raubt ihm immer wieder Mut und greift ihn an, wobei ihr nebenbei die EX-Kerne sammeln müsst. Nach dem Kampf widmen wir uns auch direkt den nächsten Gegnern. Ich entscheide mich für das sterbliche Phantom. Hier würd ich sagen: Haut einfach drauf, denn bei mir hats auch gereicht. Ein EX-Modus wäre nicht schlecht, aber ihr dürftet den Kampf auch ohne meistern. Nur eins sag ich euch: Ein Kampf in der Luft ist kein Zuckerschlecken. Und es folgt direkt ein nächster Kampf gegen einen unechten Jugendlichen. Auch wenn dieser Gegner nur 1 LP hat, ist er nicht ganz so einfach zu besiegen, wie man zunächst annimmt. Denn er ist flink, raubt einem am Anfang den kompletten Mut und richtet dann ganz schönen Schaden an. Man sollte also aufpassen und geschickt angreifen, bevor er ausweicht. Nach dem Kampf sammeln wir erstmal den Trank ein, welcher unschwer zu erkennen ist. Dann knöpfen wir uns den imitierten Gefolgsmann vor. Wie man ihn bekämpft, wissen wir ja inzwischen. Sammelt nach dem Kampf noch das Bronzekürass ein und stellt euch dem letzten Kampf dieser Runde. Es handelt sich dabei um Sephe… Wie wer? Ihr wisst nicht, wen ich meine? Ok, vielleicht mag ihn der ein oder andere als Sephi kennen, aber ganz ehrlich. Ist mir schnuppe. Und wer diesen silberhaarigen Vogel nicht kennt, ist selbst schuld :P 400px|center Nach dem Kampf möchte Sephe wissen, weshalb unser Krieger überhaupt kämpft. Tja, wer hätts gedacht? Die Antwort ist: Um den Kristall zu erlangen. Nach weiterer Faselei verschwindet Sephe und der Krieger des Lichts entscheidet sich, seine Suche fortzusetzen. Aber eins steht fest: Diese Runde ist geschafft! "Auf der Suche nach Hoffnung durchquert der Krieger die Dunkelheit. Doch was erwartet ihn an deren Ende?" Neues Spielfeld, neues Glück! Wir gehen zuerst zum verlogenen Riesenbaum, welcher sich unter dem Krieger befindet. Der Kampf dürfte nicht sonderlich schwer sein. Raubt etwas Mut und greift daraufhin an. Nun gehen wir zum Esper-Stein, dieser komischen roten Kugel. Somit erhalten wir die Esper Ifrit und erfahren etwas mehr. Wenn man Esper-Steine anlegt, kann im Kampf eine Esper gerufen werden. Man kann diese Steine im Persomenü anlegen. Gut, dann tun wir dies direkt. Öffnet das Menü und wir erfahren, wie wir eine Esper rufen. Einfach die R- und Datei:Kreis-Knopf.png - Taste gleichzeitig drücken. Außerdem erfahren wir noch, dass ein Geschäft geöffnet hat und wir können nun die Rubrik "Missionen" anwählen. Doch alles mit der Zeit. Legen wir erstmal den Esper-Stein thumb|188px|Ifrit an. Dann gehen wir ne Runde shoppen :) Mist...Vergessen...Ich hasse es, shoppen zu gehen... Kauft euch das, was eure Statistik am meisten erhöht und natürlich ins Budget passt. Ich kaufe mir einen Bronzehelm und ein Bronzekürass. Naja... Dann war die Kohle weg. Nun zur Missionsliste: Missionen müssen nicht angenommen werden, wie in diversen anderen Spielen. Sie werden automatisch gestartet und sind unter bestimmten Bedingungen zu erfüllen. Sie stehen dabei und somit kann man immer mal draufschaun, wenn man Langeweile hat oder so, was weiß ich. Eine Mission dürften wir aber alle schon beendet haben. Nämlich die Erste. Und jetzt wurde genug erklärt. Weiter im Text... Wir krallen uns den flüchtigen Wundertäter. Wie er zu besiegen ist, steht irgendwo in diesem Part...Glaub ich. Aber auf jeden Fall ist es ein harter Kampf. Der Gegner weicht oft aus und attackiert uns dann von hinten. Doch lasst euch nicht unterkriegen, selbst wenns mal hapert ;) Irgendwann klappts. Ihr dürft nur nicht vergessen, dem Gegner den Mut zu rauben. Als nächstes kämpfen wir dann gegen einen nichtigen Sensenmann. Dieser ist leichter zu besiegen, keine Sorge. Wies abläuft, wisst ihr auch. Also gibts zu dem Kampf nichts mehr zu sagen. Das gesperrte Feld wird frei und wir können uns unserem nächsten Boss stellen. Darf ich vorstellen? Artemisia. Sie will uns davon abhalten, den Kristall zu sammeln und ach... Das sagen sie doch alle. Schaut euch die Szene an und stürzt euch in den Kampf! Nach dem Kampf folgt wieder die alte Leier... Nun ja, wir können uns wieder bewegen und krallen uns das sterbliche Phantom, damit wir zum Äther gelangen. Der Kampf ist zwar etwas schwerer, aber er müsste dennoch zu schaffen sein. Auch wenn ich selbst viele Versuche brauchte und ihn letztendlich nur mit einem EX-Ausbruch besiegen konnte. Der andere Kampf gegen den fiktiven Champion ist wieder etwas leichter. Man sollte es schaffen, ihn in eine Verfolgung zu verwickeln und der Rest des Kampfes geht fast wie von selbst. Nach dem kampf geht ihr zu der Truhe und öffnet sie. In ihr ist das Accessoire "In der Luft" enthalten. Lasst es im Inventar liegen und zerstört das Stigma der Zwietracht. Jetzt treffen wir auf Squall, welcher meint, dass wir die Kristalle allein holen müssen. Zudem unterhält sich Cosmos mit jemandem über den "Weltuntergang". "Er jagt der Wahrheit nach. Aus seinen Augen leuchtet Entschlossenheit." Cosmos erscheint und warnt den Krieger des Lichts vor unermesslichen Gefahren. Hmm... Gefahren... Hört sich gut an! Na los, Cosmos, red weiter! Nun ja...Schaut euch die Szene einfach an. Oh, gott, die Spielfelder werden ja immer schlimmer! Aber da müssen wir durch... Startet einfach beim verlogenen Riesenbaum. Er steht direkt unter uns und dürfte keine Probleme bereiten. Macht euch nun auf den Weg zur unbeständigen Hexe. Sie ist die rötliche Figur über uns. Die beste Möglichkeit, sie zu besiegen, ist die Hexe in der Luft zu halten. So, nun gehen wir zum sterblichen Phantom. Zuvor könnt ihr aber noch die Schatztruhe öffnen und einen Rosetta-Stein kassieren. Das unechte Gespenst lassen wir mal lieber unecht sein, denn für einen Sieg sind wir noch zu schwach. Geht stattdessen weiter nach rechts und stellt euch zwischen die beiden Gegner. Sie sind uns bekannt und somit leicht zu besiegen. Solltet ihr jetzt unbedingt einen Trank benötigen, dann holt euch den, der aufgetaucht ist. Doch ich warne euch: Sammelt ihr ihn ein, dann müsst ihr gegen das unechte Gespenst kämpfen. Ich rate euch: Geht lieber weiter zum Boss. Na super... Der Krieger macht den Kristall kaputt... Aber ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es eh nur eine Kopie war. Oder sagt man Attrappe? Ach egal, einfach ne Fälschung. Und siehe da: Ich hatte Recht. Nur eine billige Fälschung... Dann kämpfen wir eben und unser Gegner ist der Imperator Der Imperator zieht von Dannen und es taucht irgendein Vollpfosten auf, der uns ebenfalls bekämpfen will. Den kennen wir doch... Ja klar! Garland! Nich schon wieder... Aber...Hö? Der haut einfach so wieder ab. Ohne auch nur das Schwert zu schwingen. Feigling! Naja, die Runde is abgeschlossen und es folgt die letzte in diesem Part, Kapitel, wie auch immer. "Ein Schwur, der verbindet. Seine eiserne Willenskraft bringt den strahlenden Kristall hervor." So, da wären wir wieder. Die letzte Schachpartie startet und wir stellen uns zwischen die beiden Gegner. Der Kampf gegen den imitierten Tyrann dürfte kleine Probleme bereiten, da er oft angreift. Ansonsten haltet ihn in der Luft und versucht, ihn zu demoralisieren. Die Gegner, die jetzt aufgetaucht sind, kennen wir bereits. Also macht sie fertig! Es genügt aber auch, nur den Gegner vor dem versperrten Feld (Ehm... Namen vergessen) auszuschalten. Wenn ihr den Trank, der nun erschienen ist, benötigt, solltet ihr euch auf einen Kampf gefasst machen. Dieser ist allerdings ein Leichter. Geht nun zur Truhe und sammelt den Schutzring vom Rang A ein. Langsam sollten wir mal wieder unsere Accessoires sortieren... Habt einen Kraft- und Schutzring angelegt. Wie ihr den 3. Slot belegt, überlasse ich euch. Aber genug gefaselt. Jetzt gehts Garland an den Kragen! Das einzige, was ich jetzt noch sagen kann: Schaut euch die folgenden Szenen an und freut euch über euren ersten Kristall! ;) Nach der Szene landen wir wieder im Hauptmenü.... Und der Part endet... Tja, liebe Leser, das wars also jetzt von meiner Seite. Was demnächst mit Firion passiert, sehen wir also im nächsten Part. Bis dahin, immer schön am leben bleiben und keinen Mist bauen (dazu zählt, ja alle Gegner am leben zu lassen). Tschüü eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern